Late For Class
by stfan80
Summary: Chrom wondered where his roomate had gone right before class. What he saw in their dorm, he could never forget. ChromxM!Robin Yaoi two-shot smut. Modern AU. Rated Mature for lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey everybody! This is my first yaoi lemon/smut as well as my first modern AU story. This may become longer based on how much material I can think up. As always, I hope you enjoy.**

It was a normal day at the university when Chrom woke up to go to his first class that morning. Him and his roommate Robin were freshmen at Ylisse University. The two men were good friends in high school and were going for the same type of career,so they decided to go to the same college. Chrom was more popular than his whife-haired friend, and he was a starter for the school football team. Robin was much smarter than the blue-eyed jock, but he was kinda scrawny and less social than Chrom.

He discovered very quickly that he was meant to be in band. Robin kinda envied Chrom for being so popular, but the man assured him his life wasn't very glamorous. He was always surrouned by people, and he seemed to fit in like he was meant to be there. However, the jock was always tired once he returned to their dorm.

When Chrom woke up, he did the usual routine of shaking Robin awake and heading to the kitchen to make coffee for them. Robin was always bad at waking up, so it took Chrom a couple of tries to wake him up today. Robin eventualy got up and shook his head, effectively getting rid of the hair in his eyes. He looked at the clock on his bedside table amd sighed. "Really Chrom? Seven thirty? Some of us normal people aren't morning birds like you!..." He continued to grumble on as he got out of bed and slipped on a pair of slippers. Chrom looked at him and smiled. "Oh, quit complainin' Grumpy. You know that if I wasn't here, you would never get up. Now shut up and get your coffee."

Robin did as he was told and sat down at the kitchen table. "Ya know you can be annoying sometimes? Just wait. One day, you'll forget to wake up early, and I won't get you up." The blue-haired man rolled his eyes at him. He grabbed a box of cereal and two bowls and sat down at the table. "Yeah, yeah, and let me guess, you'll be popular one day too, right?" He poured the bowls of cereal and pushed one towards his grumpy roommate. "Now eat. I have to leave in half a hour, and I don't want to come back here to a hungry Robin. You're already bad enough to begin with."

They finished thier breakfast in silence, and Chrom got up to go take a shower. He looked down at Robin eating and said, "I'm going to the shower, so don't go to the bathroom while I'm in therelike that one time." Robin turned on him in a heartbeat. "Hey! That was only one time, and it was an acident, okay?! Also, quit treating me like a dumbass . I'm probably smarter than you. Go take your damn shower."

Chrom left Robin there and went to their room to get clothes. _Gods, he gets angry fast. It's like I stole his girlfriend or something._ He took off his shirt as he walked across the room and threw it into the hamper beside his bed. He continued down the small hall into the bathroom, pulling off his socks along the way. He continued to undress until he was left in only his boxers, staring at himself in the mirror. _What do women see in all of this?_ He looked himself over the mirror, locking his arms behind his head to stretch out his abdomen. He examined his muscular chest and wide shoulders in wondering. _There are guys more ripped than me, so why do girls always flock to me?_

Then the blue-haired man realized something. _Why the hell am I checking myself out?_ He shook his head, trying to understand what he just did and why. He pulled off his boxers and let them drop to the floor. He turned around to the shower and turned on the hot water. He got in the shower and grabbed the soap. Suddenly, his eyes gre wide as he noticed a serious blunder. He left the door to the bathroom wide open! _Damnit_!

 _(In the other room)_

Robin had finished eating right after Chrom went to take a shower, so he waited a minute before going into bedroom to get his clothes ready. That was a bad mistake. When he looked towards the bathroom door, he saw that it was standing wide open. That wasn't the bad part. What he saw in the bathroom was horrifying. Chrom was standing stark-naked in front of the shower with his body turned towards Robin. He was turning the shower on, so he didn't notice his friend standing there, looking at him with wide eyes. Robin quickly ran past the door and sat down on the bed.

 _What did I just see?_ He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. _Gods Chrom. You don't see why people like you? Look at yourself. You're a charming and handsome guy. I'm..._ Robin looked down and noticed he had an erection. His eyes widened as he noticed what he just thought. _No, no, no, no gods no! He's just my friend, nothing else. Why the hell am I thinking like this?_ He shook his head and laid back on the bed, looking up at the ceiling. "He's just a friend Robin. Just a hot, nice friend. Yeah... Even if I did like him like that, he probably doesn't think the same way about me, right?" He sighed and crossed his arms over his face. _Goddammit Chrom. It's too early for this._ He rolled onto his side and tried to get a nap in before his friend got out of the shower.

He never did take that nap. Every time Robin closed his eyes, he saw the picture of Chrom standing there, naked. The man was jealous of the jock. Jealous of his looks, his popularity, and that damn charm that taunted him every day. Chrom finished his shower a couple of minutes after Robin laid down, and the jock was errily quiet, like he was thinking really hard about what to say. Finally he said, "Well, I guess I'm off to class. Don't mess up the romm while I'm gone." He gathered the things he needed for class, and he was out the door, leaving his roommate alone for about a hour and a half.

 _(In a classroom)_

Chrom was balancing fighting to stay awake and actually paying attention for his whole first class. _Why did I pick a math class for so early? Why do they have math courses this early? I see what Robin means about having class so early. Speaking of Robin, I hope he didn't see anything this morning._ He replayed the morning's events in his head. It seemed like his roommate didn't see him. However, He never knew what was happening in Robin's head. The band geek never had a set schedule for things. One minute he could be eating breakfast, and the next he'll be on his laptop, doing gods know what. He was so caught up in thinking about the past, that he didn't hear the professor call on him to answer a question, so he had to make a believable guess. He gave a wrong answer, and returned to not listening to the teacher's correction and explanation of why he was wrong.

He couldn't get his mistake from before out of his mind. Chrom and Robin were close friends, but they will never be comfortable enough to see each other naked. Actually, he _never_ wanted to see his white-haired friend naked. Robin may be a cool guy, but Chrom would never like him as more than a friend. He eventually quit thinking about it and gave up on trying to stay awake also. He laid his head on his desk, and sleep eventually came to him.

While he slept, Chrom thought about his friend, and how important Robin has been for the past couple of years. Chrom admired how the geek endured taking the bad end of thier frinedship, mostly the part about Chrom always being more popular, like a man. Robin had some nice qualities to his personality. He was nice, at least to him, and the man can be entertaing in the morning (if not annoying sometimes). If he had to choose any of his old high school friends to live with in college, he would choose Robin. He also helps a lot in his studies and morale before games. Robin was a great guy who doesn't know how good he is. The math professor yelling to a couple of students who were passing notes woke Chrom up, so he decided to stay awake for the rest of class.

 _(Back at the dorm)_

Robin was unbelievably bored. The morning's events rattled him, and he wasn't even thinking right now. He couldn't sleep because he saw Chrom naked everytime. His mind and body were arguing about if they liked what they saw this morning or were completely horrified of it. He kept telling hismelf that loving his friend like that was so wrong, but he still got an erection when he thought about the jock standing there, naked and unknowing.

After a while of internal argument, he finally gave into his physical desire and accepted he liked Chrom as more than a friend or roomate. Having accpeted his feelings, the band geek debated for a while about what to do. _Ya know? Chrom won't be back for a while, so I can have some fun. That's it. I'll masturbate._ He checked the time and confirmed Chrom wouldn't be back for a while and went back to the bed.

Robin came up to another roadblock, however. What do I masturbate to? He grabbed his laptop and looked for inspitpration, but he didn't find anything that peaked his interest. After a couple of minutes of searching, Robin's mind started to recap the morning's events. He thought about the ususal waking up and idle conversations at breakfast. Then he reached the sight that has been troubling him this whole time. He was looking at Chrom as he was getting into the shower. As he thought about the details of the man's muscular body, he felt his cock begin to harden and stand up. He looked down and groaned. _Of course! Gods, that was fast. Why was I even questioning my feelings?_

He stood up and pulled his pants down to his ankles. His cock sprung up, free from its cloth barrier, and Robin wrapped a hand around it. He began to pump his hand up and down. As he masturbated, he began to think if Chrom was here, and it was his hand jerking him off instead of his own. The thought made him groan, and his mind began to paint his famtasy. Chrom was standing close in front of him, mere inches between their faces. He had a hand around his cock. The jock's eyes were locked to his, and his friend was smiling an evil grin.

Suddenly, Chrom dropped to his knees in front of Robin and looked his cock over as he pumped his hand. He tilted his head, and gave his roomate that grin of his. Then, he leand towards Robin's cock and kissed the tip, licking up precum as he pulled back. The band nerd growled, "Go ahead and do it, you tease." Chrom simply smiled at him in response, and pressed his lips to the tip of his friend's dick yet again. This time, however, he parted his lips and took the cock into his mouth and started to slowly suck him off." He bobbed his head in synch with his hand's thrusts, effectively pleasuring Robin with both at the same time. Robin grunted and grabbed a handful of the man's blue hair. He started to push the other man's head down his cock until he couldn't take it anymore. He let go of Chrom's head, and the jock pulled his mouth off his cock and took a deep gulp breath of air.

Chrom let go of Robin's cock, looked up at him, and smiled. "So, here we are. One man giving his closest friend a blowjob. You never thought this would've happed in high school, huh?" Robin looked down at him with a somewhat angry look in his eyes. "Did I tell you to stop?" Chrom laughed. "Okay. Okay." He put his hand back around his friend's cock and started to pump his hand yet again. He started to go faster as he noticed that Robin must've been close to climax. Sure enough, Robin's cock began to twitch, and he heard him shout, "Chrom! I'm cumming!" His hips thrusted up and hlt streams shot out of his dick.

Robin's eyes shot open as he just noticed what he had just done. He looked down at his crotch. He had cum all over his hand and some of the sticky substance had shot at least two feet across the floor in front of him. His legs were shaking so mucn, he had to sit down before he fell over. He laid back down and began to take deep breaths. His body was much warmer than usual, but that happened everytime he masturbated.

After Robin had regaind much of his composure, he went down the small hall to the bathroom to wash his crotch and one sticky hand. Once he readched the sink however, curiosity had reached him. _I wonder what cum actuallt tastes like,_ he thought. He raised his cum-covered hand to his mouth and licked at the sticky substance coating part of it. It tasted salty, but it wasn't that bad. He felt wierd in his mouth, but he had probably put worse things in his mouth. He continued one and washed off his body and returned to the bedroom. His eyes widened at who he saw standing in the doorway connecting the kitchen to the bedroom. There stood the person of Robin's fantasy: Chrom, and the smile the jock had on his face scared Robin more than anything he had ever expierenced.

"CHROM!? What're you doing here so early. I thought you were in class. Did something happen?" Chrom simply shook his head. "Nope. Nothin' happened. But from what I've saw and heard in here recently, something happened here, didn't it." He then smiled the same evil smile from before and started to laugh. Robin thought to himself, _oh no_. _What the hell is he going to do?_

 **Chapter One end. A/N: Yep. That's really the end of this chapter. Turns out, I can write smutty scences more effectively than I can normal ones. This chapter was kinda getti g long, so I cut it short. WARNING: This and the next chapter may be connected as originally planned, so please don't hate me instantly. As always, I hope you've enjoyed this, and goodbye.**


	2. Unforgettable Moment

The situation Chrom and Robin was currently was, to say the least, very bad. It would certainly never be forgotton by either party. Robin was standing in the doorway to the bathroom, jaw hanging open in surprise. Chrom wasthe complete opposite. He was standing across the room from him, a smile spreading across his face.

"So Robin. Did you have fun here while I was gone? Oh wait. I already know what you were doing. So how was I?" He took a step towards his friend, grinning the whole time. He got close and leaned in to whisper into Robin's ear. "Wasn't it fun? Imagining your best friend jerking you off?" He chuckled, sending hot breath down Robin's neck. The man shivered. "I should be mad at you, but, truth is, I would do the same thing if I was you."

This made the man's eyes widen and he gasped. Chrom grinned. He stepped away from his friend and looked him eye to eye."Yep. I think I know what happened to you today. I accidently left the bathroom door open, and you happened to walk by and see me, unaware and naked, getting into the shower. You ran out before I saw and began to think about your feelings for me. You finally decided that you liked the thought of fucking your handsome jock friend, right?" Robin simply nodded as his cheeks flushed pink. Chrom had some how read him like a book. "How.. how did you know? You were in class, or were you here the whole time?"

The jock shook his head. "The truth is... I've been fighting the same feelings all during class this morning. I've always admired you during these last few years. You always stuck with me, even if you were the less popular one. You may not be the best-looking guy here, but I don't care. I came to a simialr answer to yours. I think I like you as more than a friend." His cheeks were changing to a similar shade of pink as he continued on. The man's next action took Robin for a serious loop.

He grabbed Robin and pulled him into a tight hug. "That's it. From now on, I love you Robin, and Gods damn anyone who hates me for it." Robin pulled away and met his eyes to Chrom's. "Oh shut up, and come here." He leaned in and captured his friend's lips in a tender kiss before he could respond. For a second, Chrom didn't move, but his hands eventually found Robin's neck. A rough hand found his white hair and pulled on it hard. This made Robin grunt, and he resonded with a tongue across Chrom's bottom lip, eagerly biding for entrance. The jock parted his lips, and his tongue began to tangle with Robin's. Robin won his dominance over Chrom, but he'd never had sex before this. He pulled away and turned the other man towards his bed. He pushed Chrom onto the bed and stood there.

Chrom noticed his friend's unsure stance, and it took only a moment before he discovered what was wrong. "You've never had sex before have you?" Robin nodded, clearly embarassed. "I'll try to teach you, so don't worry that little ass of yours. Now help me up."

As Robin helped him off the bed, Chrom gave him a light smack on his ass and laughed. "First we have to get these pesky clothes off." He grabbed the bottom of his friend's shirt and slowly pulled it off over his head. He threw it onto the floor and began to do the same to his own. As he pulled it over his shoulders, Robin could feel himself getting hard.

Chrom continued talking, saying, "Now you've got to make them want you before you actually get down to it. I can see you're already interested in me, but you have to convince me of that.." He was silenced by another kiss from Robin. The man quickly started trailing kisses down to his neck, where he kissed and bit at the skin around his collarbone. His kisses continued down Chrom's chest, but quickly came back up to eye level. Robin was smiling at him, green eyes glowing.

"So like that?" Robin had sucessfully caught Chrom off-guard. It was his friend's turn to blush. "Yeah... like that. You could be better though. Here, let me show you!" He shoved the other man and hovered over him. "Wanna know something? You look a whole lot better without a shirt on. You're pretty lean. " He began to trace lines down Robin's chest. The action made Robin blush again. Chrom nuzzled his head in the other man's neck, his breath tickling Robin's skin. He began to kiss down his body, ending near the waist of his pants.

Chrom had a way with his lips that Robin had never seen before. He moved with a feral quality that entranced Robin to no end. The other man came back up and caught the silverette in a heated kiss. His tongue ravished Robin's mouth. The blunette put more emotion into his kisses than the other man. It started pulling Robin ino a lustful state. All the band geek wanted to do was get the rest of these clothes out of the way and submit to his friend's every whim.

Chrom must've felt this because he pulled back and smiled. "So are you sure you're ready for this?" Robin nodded once before starting to reach to take off Chrom's pants. He had other plans, however. "No no no. Not so quick. We go at my pace or no pace, alright?" He got off the bed and pulled Robin up to stand next to him. He crouched down and pulled down Robin's pants and boxers as he went. The geek's cock sprung out in front of Chrom's face, and the blunette smiled as he looked the cock over. "So, the band geek is hiding this in his pants? I would have never guessed that." He fondled the other man's balls as he wrapped a hand around the shaft and started pumping.

Robin grunted as Chrom began to jerk him off. _He knows how to do this well too._ Chrom suddenly stopped and looked up at Robin though his bangs. "What? I want some pleasure too, so get down here." He stood up and pulled off the rest of his clothes. Robin got down in front of Chrom and marveled at his dick. It was far larger than Robin's. The virgin nerd started to put a hand around the cock and started to jerk him off. _Gods, I'm really doing this! I wonder how he'll react if I do this?!_ He put his mouth around the head and moved his head back and forth. Chrom grunted in surprise. "What's this? I see you learnd fast." Robin continued to do the same thing for a while until Chrom stopped him. "This is only the beginning." He laughed. "Bend over the bed, and I'll show the fun part."

Robin obliged, but he was sort of confused. Then he felt something in his ass. Chrom had covered a finger in lube he had hid away while the other man was getting ready. He slowly thrusted the one finger into him before ge added another. Robin thought this feeling was amazing, but he wanted something bigger inside of him. "Come on, Chrom. I know what you're doing, and I want you to fuck me with your actual dick!" His shouting shocked Chrom, but the blunette surely wasn't mad. "Okay. If you think you can take this cock!" He coated his penis in lube and placed it at the other man's entrance. He slowly eased the head in, and Robin gasped at the foreign feeling. It was painful, sure, but he overcame it and started to want more. He back his hips up, taunting Chrom. The jock responded with a hard thrust that sent his whole cock into the silverette's hole.

 _Maybe I wasn't ready for that._ Chrom's large cock was filling him up, and its owner surely wasn't caring. Chrom pulled out some and started to fuck him slowly. With each thrust, Robin was brought deeper into a lustful haze that threatened to take over. Robin resisted this primal urge, and he didn't want Chrom to have his victory just yet. He moaned as his friend steadily incresed his pace.

Chrom's cock felt great inside of Robin. The virgin was tight and very eager to take more of him in. Then an idea popped into his head. He leaned down and reached around Robin's body to find his cock and grabbed it. The jock's thrusts made his hand move in synch with his crotch, effetively jerking Robin off. The man grunted in surprise, but his grunts turned into moans as the feeling of being pleasured two ways at once hit him.

Then, Chrom's thrust started to become irregular, and Chrom could hear Robin getting near his climax. He pulled out of the other man and flipped his over. "Rob... Fuck.. What the?" Robin was already on his friend's cock before he could even speak. The silver-haired man started to suck Chrom off, and the jock could feel himself nearing the edge. "FUuck, Robin. I'm... I'm... " He climaxed, shooting his load into Robin's awaiting mouth. A few moments later, he heard the silverette swallow and was surprised to find that Robin had swallowed the semen that shot in his mouth. What utterly shocked Chrom was when Robin didn't hesitate to finish himself off. Hot streams of white sperm shot up Robin's body and coated his hand. Chrom smiled evily. "I'll get that for you." He leaned down towards Robin amd licked the cum off of his body and licked his friend's hand clean.

After Robin wen to the bathroom to get a towel to clean up, he laid down next to Chrom and nuzzled his neck. "So, how was your first time, friend? Was it anything like you expected." Robin smiled and whispered, "I think we should do this mkre often." He lightly bit Chrom's ear and returned back to where he was. Boh men laughed at Robin's remark, and Chrom suddenly noticed something. "Shit! We're already 10 minutes late for class! Get up we got to go!" The two boys quickly cleaned up and left their dorm, still thinking about the unforgettable moment that just occured.

 **End of story**

 **That's it. This little story was extremely fun to write, so I hope you've enjoyed it. Please remember this is the first yaoi lemon I have ever written. So tell me if you enjoyed. Until next time, goodbye.**


End file.
